


Cold Air and The Ways We Love

by Mikamod



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Following
Genre: Based off my rps with equivoquexfinale, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Partners to Lovers, based of rp shipping, winter feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: Mika and Dylan seem to have a thing for important moments happening in the colder months.A one-shot, possibly a series based on my rps and shipping with equivoquexfinale a Dylan mod over on Tumblr.





	Cold Air and The Ways We Love

It was their first big case together, they had handled it spectacularly, busting a crew rolling casinos in Atlanta. Getting back in before a blizzard cut of traffic control. 

“You can’t try and go to the other side of town in this.” She remembers him saying hailing them a cab. “My place is closer.”

The two agents were stumbling up the stairs to Dylan’s apartment, the elevator out of service. Each had thrown back half a bottle of of whiskey, or at least that's how drunk he felt. Mika fidgeted in his hold, her bold laughter echoing in the empty hall.

“Find the keys how hard can it be.” She bumped her forehead into his temple, possibly a bit harder then she meant to. “Give’em” She pulled the key ring from his hand, flipping through the small objects, looking at each with stone faced focus. Like concentrating hard enough would find her the key she’d never actually seen before.

“If you find it, I will be impressed.” He put his hand on the door steadying them both. “And I’ll buy you a pack of gum tomorrow.”

Mika shook her head, before putting the keys in his jacket pocket digging through her bag. “Tada” She produced a small lock pick set.

“You just carry those around?” His other hand was on her waist trying to keep her upright as she started on the lock. 

“I have a bigger set at home.” She leaned into him as the door opened. “Got it!”

“Shh.” Dylan walked them to the couch. “You’ll wake up the whole damn floor.” He fell back onto the couch the younger agent with him, she laughed curling in on him. “We could wake them up in a different way.”

She smiled, leaning in before hiccuping so hard her whole body learched and shook. 

“Maybe not.” He barely got out through his laughter.

“We might be a little to drunk for that.” She conceded throwing her legs over his, her head pillowing on the arm of the couch. “Maybe another time.” 

Her slurring words cause him to look over finding the woman asleep sighing he put his feet up on the table, laid his head back and fell off the same way.

 

A few years and cases later saw the partners in New Mexico, far from Carroll and his cult, away from her brother when she got the call. 

It had happened at a shit diner, she had walked outside to take the call, he heard the distress when she had come back in, telling him that she would need to go back to New York first thing tomorrow. 

That had been two hours ago, and she found herself infront of Dylan’s hotel room. Lightly knocking and hoping he would open up tp her. 

“Come on in.” He hadn’t even finished opening the door as he spoke moving out of the way to allow her in. 

“Can I-” She looked away huffing out a breath. “The heater isn’t worth shit in this dump.”

“Stay here for tonight.” He offered to her. She placed a hand on his neck bringing her down to his level, eye’s meeting, Mika saw understanding in her closests friends eyes, Mika tapped their foreheads together, something that had quickly became their most used sign of affection between them.

“I need sleep.” She walked to the bed laying down, she saw him going for the couch, holding out her hand to him she started. “Come on, the beds big enough for both of us.”

He took her hand curled up around him, sweetly running his fingers through her hair, the two drifting off.

 

It had been a long day, a surprising day, almost five years since they became partners. One that ended with a shared snowy kiss with her partner, her fingers threaded through his greying hair, his warmed hand light on her hip.

Now they were in her apartment, lounging on her bed, skin slipping on skin, hands exploring. Gentle breaths, the room silent but for gasps and names chanted like prayer. It felt reverent and almost sacred in the room, soft gazes and light movements.

She thought that it might be strange sleeping with Dylan given how close they were but the way they matched each other, mirrored each other, moved to complement each others move moments, hadn’t changed from the field to the bed.

At the end of it Mika wasn’t sure what this made them, what it changed, if it changed anything.

Laying there curled against her closest friend, watching the snow flurry outside of her window.. Mika only hoped this wouldn’t end in a broken friendship, wouldn’t end in her losing someone special to her.

 

“Good show Mr. Rhodes.” A hand on his shoulder drawing his attention to the other person. “Or Shrike I suppose.” 

Dylan turned around, and there she was. Mika smiling at his bundled up for the cold of London’s winter, the lilac scarf he gave to her wrapped around her neck tucked in her riding jacket.

“Tell me you're not riding your bike in this weather.”

She shook her head slipping forward,brushing her fingers across his temple. “You cut your hair.”

He leaned into the touch, enjoying the warmth that was always there, his own finger playing in the end of her hair. “You let yours grow out.” 

It had been six months since they last saw each other, Mika having taken a leave from work to be stay with her brother, take time to help him heal. So seeing her in London was a shock.

“I’ve been watching the Horsemen.” She supplied the answer to his unasked question. “They’d lead me to you, I knew that much.” 

He pulled her in close burying his face in her hair fingers still in the stands of her hair tucking her into his shoulder. “I missed you Mouse.”

He smiled as she embraced him back.

“I told you, I’m your friend, and your partner. You’re not getting rid of me that easy.” She tapped her forehead against his, backing away enough to look him in the eye. The cold air causing their shared breath to fog.

She smiled at him, shy at first and then with a breath relieved and brilliant, before closing the gap between them. 

Mika tasted of sweet coffee and smoke, the ever present undercurrent of whiskey. The broke apart, but like nicotine he couldn’t help but be addicted to her kiss. They stood in the crowd, the people cheering in the New Year, cheering on The Horsemen, for it seemed both an instant and eternity. Like time had stopped, the people around them frozen in a moment. 

“I have a hotel near here.” Mika offered, amber eyes searching his own. 

“I can’t come back to-” 

“I don’t care, Agent Rhodes, Mr.Shrike you’re the same Dylan. I’ve always known.” She assured him taking his hand leading him between all the people. He went with her, the two once more in step with each other. 

Just as the snow began to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, and feel free to yell at me on either of my tumblrs, agent-mika-weston or ideasandrps, leave a comment here and make sure to go check out equivoquexfinale they aren't super active atm but there is great work on there and some really well written rps.


End file.
